FAYZbook
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: What would happen if 'Gone' was told through the character's facebook now "FAYZbook" updates? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all of you Gone-fanfiction-peoples... I made up this story one day when I was bored and I didn't want to write TSL... I got the idea from aotearoan's "Lord Of The Facebook" story in the Lord of the Rings fandom, so if you like LotR, you should read that story! But I wanted to do one for Gone, so here it is! It starts where the first chapter of Gone starts! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gone, and the original idea for this is aotearoan's (I think)...**

**BOLD **is when people **like **things

_Italics _are when people are _no longer online_, or _commenting on something_

Regular font is someone's status update

Writing on someone's Wall:

Sam Temple: Quinn Gaither: Dude, you're my brah.

That was Sam writing on Quinn's Wall. O

Okay? Let's do this thing!

**

* * *

**

**FAYZbook: Chapter One**

Sam Temple is wishing he was surfing...

Quinn Gaither can almost see the ocean from his seat!

Mary Terrafino is tired.

Charles "Orc" Merriman haytes skool. And typeing. And speeling.

Mr. Trentlake is teaching children abou--

_Mr. Trentlake is no longer online_

Quinn Gaither can't stop giggling about the word "poof"

Charles "Orc" Merriman no teecheer, kool.

Astrid Ellison wants everyone to shut up so she can think!

Sam Temple joined the group "WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON?!"

Howard Bassem just stole a candy bar from a little kid!

Quinn Gaither needs to go check out his house. This cannot be happening, dude!

_Sam Temple: It'll be alright, brah. We'll pull through. I picked up your fedora while you were running, by the way._

Astrid Ellison can't find Little Pete!

_Sam Temple: Let's check Clifftop, okay?_

_Howard Bassem: Wait until the light turns green._

Quinn Gaither what's up with the shimmery wall?

Sam Temple OWW don't touch it!

_Caine Soren: Touch what?_

_Sam Temple: The wall... Wait, who the heck are you?_

_Diana Ladris: Get off the internet, Caine. We have to practice our fancy driving sequences._

Sam Temple is freaked out!

_Quinn Gaither: Aren't we all?_

**Albert Hillsbourough likes McDonald's**

Lana Arwen Lazar joined the group "I hate being stuck under a car and then finding I have healing powers and almost dying of thirst!"

Mary Terrafino NEEDS A BREAK!

_John Terrafino: Well, so do I._

Mary Terrafino: Charles Bassem: If you call me that word again, you _will_ be slapped.

Howard Bassem *gulps in fear*

**Edilio Escobar likes backhoes**

Edilio Escobar changed his profile picture to "me digging a hole, trying to get under the barrier" from his album "Crazy Things Happening Recently"

Quinn Gaither is distrustful of a certain Mexican.

_Edilio Escobar: HONDURAN!_

_Edilio Escobar and Quinn Gaither are no longer friends_

Astrid Ellison wants to know where Little Pete is!

Caine Soren, Diana Ladris, and Drake Merwin joined the group "Driving Sequences Are Cool"

**Caine Soren likes convertibles**

Sam Temple wants to know why his news feed is plagued by people he doesn't know, and their love of driving sequences!

_Howard Bassem: Chill, Sammy. It's just FAYZbook._

_Sam Temple: Why'd you chase us in the Hummer?_

_Howard Bassem: 'Cause we can._

**Howard Bassem likes Hummers**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so that was like the little introduction chapter. I think it gets funnier as it goes along, but that's just me. Is it confusing? *sigh* I have no idea. **

**Review if you liked it!**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuing! :) Thanks for all of the awesomeness of your reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "facebook" or "Gone" which is Michael Grant's! **

**BOLD **is when people **like **things

_Italics _are when people are _no longer online_, or _commenting on something_

Regular font is someone's status update

Writing on someone's Wall:

Sam Temple: Quinn Gaither: Dude, you're my brah.

That was Sam writing on Quinn's Wall.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:**

Lana Arwen Lazar TAKE THAT, VULTURES!

Howard Bassem totally copywrited 'the FAYZ'

_Howard Bassem likes this_

Sam Temple is walking around a nuclear power plant shirtless...

_Astrid Ellison likes this_

Edilio Escobar doesn't like radiation...

_Sam Temple: Who does?_

Astrid Ellison found Little Pete. Yay.

**Mary Terrafino likes coffee**

Sam Temple CAN'T BREATHE!

Astrid Ellison: Little Pete Ellison: Window seat, Petey, window seat!

**Sam Temple likes oxygen**

Quinn Gaither can't believe his best friend has superpowers and didn't tell me.

Sam Temple joined the group "Freaks With Powers"

**Caine Soren likes yellow, V-necked sweaters**

Astrid Ellison doesn't trust the Coates kids...

**Caine Soren likes hugging little boys**

_Diana Ladris: Awkward..._

_Drake Merwin: That is BEYOND awkward._

_Diana Ladris: Did you just agree with me on something?_

_Diana Ladris and Drake Merwin are no longer friends_

Sam Temple is slightly frightened of churches...

Charles "Orc" Merriman changed his name to "Captain Orc Merriman"

_**Howard Bassem likes this**_

Caine Soren is good at guessing people's literacy...

Drake Merwin is now "SHERIFF"

_Drake Merwin likes this_

Sam Temple is now "FIRE CHIEF"

Tony "Cookie" Gilder OWWWW, MY SHOULDER!!!

_Caine Soren: Who's the boss now, punk?_

Dahra Baidoo is now "NURSE"

Drake Merwin: Captain Orc Merriman: Oh, and by the way, you totally work for me. Howard lies.

_Howard Bassem: Where's the 'dislike' button?_

_Drake Merwin: There isn't one._

_Howard Bassem: Dang it._

_Drake Merwin: Loser._

**Computer Jack likes smart girls**

Caine Soren: Diana Ladris: Add Drake as a friend again. I have need of both of you!

Caine Soren: Drake Merwin: If you don't add Diana as a friend, I'm going to throw you into a wall. Again.

_Drake Merwin: This is so uncool._

_Drake Merwin and Diana Ladris became friends_

Diana Ladris: Astrid Ellison: I don't like you.

_Astrid Ellison: Same here._

**Caine Soren likes leather chairs and large mahogany desks!**

Drake Merwin joined the group "I hate being thrown against walls"

Computer Jack is entering 'Astrid the Genius, two bars, question mark' into is PDA!

_Astrid Ellison: Huh? Stalker?_

**Lana Arwen Lazar likes healing powers**

Lana Arwen Lazar isn't dead yet!

_Edilio Escobar and Quinn Gaither became friends_

Edilio Escobar has wise sayings like "a watched pot never boils"

_Sam Temple likes this_

**Sam Temple, Quinn Gaither, and Edilio Escobar like the fireman's pole**

The Gaiaphage is getting stronger...

**

* * *

**

**Well, that was it for now. Review, please! :)**

**:HL:  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome, to the world of the FAYZbook! *dramatic music plays* I'm your host, Hyperactive Lioness! Let's get on with it, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING. Hear me, people? ANYTHING.**

**BOLD **is when people **like **things

_Italics _are when people are _no longer online_, or _commenting on something_

Regular font is someone's status update

Writing on someone's Wall:

Sam Temple: Quinn Gaither: Dude, you're my brah.

That was Sam writing on Quinn's Wall.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three:**

Edilio Escobar wants tortillas with his meal, dang it!

Drake Merwin is feared.

_Drake Merwin likes this_

Sam Temple: Bouncing Bette: What's going on?

_Bouncing Bette: They're trying to hurt me!_

_Sam Temple: Don't worry, I'll save you._

Edilio Escobar hates dudes who hit girls.

Captain Orc Merriman does wat he wnats.

_Drake Merwin: Wnats? What kind of English is this? Man, I need better cronies._

_Caine Soren: So do I._

_Drake Merwin: Yeah... Wait, hey!_

Edilio Escobar: Captain Orc Merriman: Hey, you have size eleven feet. I'd appriciate it if you wouldn't kick me.

_Captain Orc Merriman: To bayd. I du whut I wnat._

_Drake Merwin: Again, with your crappy English. I know I shouldn't be one to talk, but open a book for once!_

_Diana Ladris: You _aren't _one to talk._

_Drake Merwin: No one asked you, DIANA._

_Drake Merwin and Diana Ladris are no longer friends_

Sam Temple hasn't ever seen anything like Drake...

_Drake Merwin likes this_

_Astrid Ellison: I don't think it was supposed to be a compliment..._

_Drake Merwin: And I didn't take it as one._

_Astrid Ellison: Okay, then._

Bouncing Bette 's head hurts...

Quinn Gaither is now eating Cheerios instead of pasta... :(

_Edilio Escobar: Turn that frown upside down!_

_Quinn Gaither: Someone's peppy even though they were just beaten up._

Quinn Gaither became a fan of "minding your own business during a fight"

Sam Temple, Diana Ladris, Tony "Cookie" Guilder and 363 others were tagged in the note "Rules of the FAYZ" by Caine Soren--

1: Caine Soren is the mayor of Perdido Beach and the entire area known as the FAYZ

2: Drake Merwin is the sheriff and has the power to enforce the rules

3: Sam Temple is the fire chief and responsible for any emergencies

4: No one may enter the store and remove anything without permission of the mayor or sherriff

5: All have to help Mother Mary at the daycare, provide whatever she asks for, and help whenever she needs it

6: All must help with jobs such as searching homes

7: Any information of bad behavior must be passed on to the sheriff, Drake Merwin

8: People will not perform magic tricks or any other action that causes fear or worry

9:We are in a state of emergency. During this crisis, nobody should criticize, ridicule, or hinder anyone performing their official duties

10: The sherriff may decide that the above rules are insufficient to cover some emergency situations. In those cases, the sheriff may formulate whatever rules are needed to keep order and to keep people safe.

_Caine Soren likes this_

_Comment._

Sam Temple: Number nine, so we're not allowed to say anything?

Drake Merwin: That's the gist of it, Sammy. Two, seven, and ten are the BEST.

Caine Soren: I personally enjoy the first one.

Astrid Ellison: You would.

Sam Temple: I don't really thing that these rules are appropriate...

Drake Merwin: Ah, ah, ah... Number nine!

Sam Temple: :(

Caine Soren: Gotta love number nine.

Edilio Escobar is showing off his Spanish-speaking skills by saying _cabeza de turco_!

_Quinn Gaither: Scapegoat!_

_Edilio Escobar: Exactly._

Quinn Gaither is playin' by the bully rules now.

_Drake Merwin, Caine Soren, and Captain Orc Merriman like this_

Dahra Baidoo is being driven insane by Cookie...

Tony "Cookie" Guilder WANTS PILLS, IT HURTS SO BAD...

_Bouncing Bette has left FAYZbook_

Albert Hillsborough added the "McDonalds" piece of Flair to his collection

Albert Hillsborough has been "attacked by a suddenly appearing cat" using "AttackMe". Attack your friends!

Lana Arwen Lazar just found a flying snake!

_Sam Temple changed his relationship to "it's complicated"_

Quinn Gaither lives for the hammer, brah.

Sam Temple isn't likin' this.

_Caine Soren likes this_

_AnnaAndEmma have left FAYZbook_

Caine Soren joined the group "throwing people into walls"

_Caine Soren found a new relative, "Sam Temple", using the application "Find My Family"_

Drake Merwin still thinks it's funny...

_Caine Soren: Get over here. There's a wall with your name on it._

_Drake Merwin: I think I'll pass._

_

* * *

_

**REVIEW!!**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome one, welcome all, to the fourth installment of... *dramatic music plays* FAYZBOOK! And guys, I'm really sorry that this one's so short. Like, really, really, UBER sorry. The next one'll be long, I promise.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Gone"! All of it is Michael Grant's! (even though I want part of the FAYZ. Just a bit. Just a little bit. Just Hermit Jim's burnt down shack! Please? Please?! ...Okay, fine.)**

**BOLD **is when people **like **things

_Italics _are when people are _no longer online_, or _commenting on something_

Regular font is someone's status update

Writing on someone's Wall:

Sam Temple: Quinn Gaither: Dude, you're my brah.

That was Sam writing on Quinn's Wall.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four:**

Astrid Ellison is confused...

_Diana Ladris likes this_

_Howard Bassem: Well, _that's_ a first._

Sam Temple is fretting. FIVE DAYS.

_Drake Merwin likes this_

Sam Temple actually made an apt analogy! Go me!

_Astrid Ellison: Your first and last time, sweetie._

_Sam Temple: Don't ruin a happy moment!_

**Panda likes throwing rocks at little kids**

_Astrid Ellison: You're horrible!_

_Sam Temple: Yeah, you creep!_

_Panda: Watch who you're calling creep!_

_Sam Temple: I'll call you a creep if you throw a rock at a defenseless kid!_

_Sam Temple and Panda are no longer friends_

Quinn Gaither is apparently jealous...

Sam Temple is off to get the groceries.

_Drake Merwin, Diana Ladris and Howard Bassem like this_

**Howard Bassem became a fan of "Spider-Man 3"**

Astrid Ellison is getting all teary-eyed...

_Sam Temple gave Astrid Ellison a tissue using SuperPoke!_

**Diana Ladris likes Mylar balloons**

**Drake Merwin became a fan of "that one move I used on Orc" and "Shoving Your Enemy In A Grocery Cart"**

Howard Bassem is enjoying making different nicknames for Sam... Like "Grocery Cart Sam"

_Drake Merwin: You do know that that's really lame._

Quinn Gaither didn't know they were going to do THIS!

_Howard Bassem: Yeah, you thought that we were going to hold a meeting of the Sam Temple fan club._

Howard Bassem created the group "Sam Temple Fan Club"

Drake Merwin, Caine Soren, Panda, Diana Ladris and Captain Orc Merriman joined the group "Sam Temple Fan Club"

_Sam Temple: ...?_

_Diana Ladris: Sarcasm, honey._

_Caine Soren: Watch who you're calling honey!_

Sam Temple HATES DUCT TAPE!

**Caine Soren, Drake Merwin, Howard Bassem and Captain Orc Merriman became fans of "Duct Tape"**

Drake Merwin is a violent, disturbed boy.

_Drake Merwin likes this_

Sam Temple: Caine Soren: Let me guess. You're a wizard who was raised by muggles.

Caine Soren: Sam Temple: Yeah. Kind of.

**Caine Soren became a fan of "I'M FOUR BARS"**

**Sam Temple became a fan of "I DON'T CARE"**

_Caine Soren threw Sam Temple against a wall using SuperPoke!_

**

* * *

**

***sigh* Yeah, yeah, I know it's really short. Please review, though, and I'll try to update soon with a LONGER chapter!**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I have a kind of sad story to tell all of you... I was writing this chapter, okay? And I got about a page written. And then... I forgot about this story. *gasp* But that's not even the bad part! I LENT my BOOK to my FRIEND! So I didn't get to write a huge chapter like I promised! **

**Well, you could be thinking... "Why didn't she just wait 'till she got her book back?!" **

**The answer to that question is... I like posting this story for you guys! *tear, tear* So, here's the extremely short chapter.**

**BUT WAIT!**

**(This is when all of the readers think, "Oh, no.")**

**Because you know what? We can have a really short chapter, or we could have a really short chapter along with a QUIZ FOR THE READERS! (If any of you read TSL, you know that I do love my "quizzes for the readers".) So whaddya say? Will you submit your answers along with your review of the short chapter? If you do, you'll be MENTIONED in the next chapter! MENTIONED! :D**

**So here we go!**

**1) In "GONE" and "HUNGER", who's your favorite character and why? Tell me why you love 'em! Mine's Drake. *hugs Drake*  
**

**2) In "GONE" and "HUNGER", who's your LEAST favorite character and why? Tell me why you want to throw 'em off of a cliff! Mine's Zil. *punts Zil off of a cliff***

**3) What're some of your theories for "LIES"? Is the Darkness going to come back in the form of a unicorn? Is Caine going to go insane again? Is Brittney gonna be a zombie? Will we ever see Duck again? WILL THERE BE AN OVER-ABUNDANCE OF LIES? (Of course.) The possibilities are endless!**

**4) Okay... Last question. Would you be a kid from Coates, or a townie? Are you rich and troubled or are you a surfer? Hmm. I must know. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER THAT MUST BE FIVE SECONDS LONG!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "GONE"! And I probably should stop using capital letters....**

**BOLD **is when people **like **things

_Italics _are when people are _no longer online_, or _commenting on something_

Regular font is someone's status update

Writing on someone's Wall:

Sam Temple: Quinn Gaither: Dude, you're my brah.

That was Sam writing on Quinn's Wall.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FIVE!!**

Caine Soren is Sam's brother!!

_Sam Temple: It can't be..._

_Caine Soren: Oh, it be._

_Sam Temple: How on earth could I be related to YOU?!_

_Caine Soren: Yeah, I was wondering the same thing... I'm much too evil and awesome for you... And I have better hair!_

_Sam Temple: :O_

_Caine Soren: Yeah, I went there._

Caine Soren: Drake Merwin: YOU LET HER GET AWAY?!?

**Sam Temple became a fan of "Seeing Caine Scared"**

_Caine Soren: DISLIKE, DISLIKE, DISLIKE!_

_Sam Temple headbutted Caine Soren using SuperPoke!_

**Astrid Ellison and Diana Ladris like sarcasm**

_Drake Merwin: I just like hurting people. Hey, I wonder if...._

Drake Merwin created the fan page "Hurting people"

Drake Merwin became a fan of "Hurting people"

_Diana Ladris: ...pathetic._

_Drake Merwin: You're just mad 'cause that was epic win._

Astrid Ellison: Drake Merwin: I'm scared of the emptiness I sense inside of you!

Drake Merwin: Astrid Ellison: ...'kay.

_Little Pete Ellison transported Astrid Ellison using SuperPoke!_

_

* * *

_

**Okay, I'm sorry if that was completely lame. Just review, please, and do the quiz! I hope to have my book back by next week, and then I'll do a big comeback chapter! :D**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:  
**


	6. Easter Greetings Part One!

**HI! Sorry to all who thought this was an update... It kind of is, kind of isn't. Let me explain.**

**So you see, I still don't have my copy of GONE back, and it would be really-extremely-impossibly hard to write this fic without it. And I really wanted you guys to have something to enjoy while I'm freaking and stressing about ACT's, so here it is. In the spirit of Easter, enjoy! (And I do realize that Easter is tomorrow, but come on people. Work with me, here.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GONE!**

**BOLD **is when people **like **things

_Italics _are when people are _no longer online_, or _commenting on something_

Regular font is someone's status update

Writing on someone's Wall:

Sam Temple: Quinn Gaither: Dude, you're my brah.

That was Sam writing on Quinn's Wall.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: (SPECIAL) Easter Greetings Part One!**

Sam Temple thinks that it's EASTER!

_Astrid Ellison: And you deduced correctly, honey!_

_Sam Temple: Aww, sweetie pie, you're breaking out the big words just for me!_

_Astrid Ellison: That hardly counts as a big word, snookums._

_Sam Temple: It does to me, luv bunny!_

_Quinn Gaither: -gags self with spork-_

_Astrid Ellison: What's your problem, Quinn?!_

_Quinn Gaither: You two are disgustingly cute. It makes me want to blow up!_

_Sam Temple: This conversation is officially over! Way to break up me and Astrid's adorable discussion, brah._

_Quinn Gaither: Anytime._

Quinn Gaither hates cute conversations!

_Drake Merwin: Dude, me too. We should chill sometimes and talk about killing things._

_Quinn Gaither: ... Um, I'll pass._

_Drake Merwin: FINE THEN!_

**Drake Merwin became a fan of "disliking people who don't want to chill with you and talk about killing things"**

Caine Soren: Diana Ladris: Happy Easter.

Diana Ladris: Caine Soren: Happy Easter to you, too.

_Sam Temple: You two should take lessons from me and Astrid's cute conversation up there. Write down notes, Caine._

_Caine Soren: YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!_

_Sam Temple: Whoa, whoa, hold up there!_

Caine Soren hates people who tell him what to do... Cough, cough, nudge, nudge, wink, wink SAMANTHA TEMPLE!

_Sam Temple: That's not my name!_

_Drake Merwin: They call me quiet girl, but I'm a riot, maybe Jolissa, always the same... That's not my name! That's not my name!_

_Sam Temple: Okay.. Stop singing the Ting Tings. And how do you even know that song, tough guy?!_

_Drake Merwin: Uh... Uh..._

_Sam Temple: Well?!_

_

* * *

_

**So my dad's making me get off the computer, but that's only part one! Expect more Easter greetings soon! And please don't flame 'cause that wasn't a "real" update, I've been really stressed and this was a release of some stress! :)**

**Review, please!**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:**


	7. Easter Greetings Part Two!

**Hey! I think there's going to be three parts to this special ;) I'll post the next one tomorrow. I hope all of your Easter celebrations are awesome and filled with chocolate bunnies!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GONE!**

**BOLD **is when people **like **things

_Italics _are when people are _no longer online_, or _commenting on something_

Regular font is someone's status update

Writing on someone's Wall:

Sam Temple: Quinn Gaither: Dude, you're my brah.

That was Sam writing on Quinn's Wall.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: (SPECIAL) Easter Greetings Part Two!

Drake Merwin hates the Ting Tings.

_Caine Soren: Lies, all lies. I hear you playing them in your room all of the time._

_Drake Merwin: YOU lie!_

_Caine Soren: Ah, ah, ah... You don't say that to your evil overlord._

_Drake Merwin: I HATE YOU!_

**Caine Soren became a fan of "Being an evil overlord"**

Diana Ladris found chocolate in some kid's drawer! Happy Easter to ME! :)

_Caine Soren: GIMME GIMME GIMME!_

_Diana Ladris: No! _

_Drake Merwin: I'd rather have marshmallows, anyway._

_Sam Temple: I WANT YOUR CHOCOLATE, DIANA!_

_Diana Ladris: Oh, really, and what will you give me for said chocolate?!_

_Sam Temple: Um... I'll make out with you._

_Diana Ladris: Okay! Be over in a few seconds!_

_Caine Soren: HUH?!_

_Astrid Ellison: HUH?!_

**Sam Temple likes making out with pretty, evil girls**

Diana Ladris is making out with a pretty, good boy ;)

_Sam Temple likes this_

Caine Soren is banging his head against a wall

_Astrid Ellison: Same here!_

The Darkness is preparing a very special Easter surprise... -ominous music plays-

_

* * *

_

**Sorry it was so short! More tomorrow!**

**Review, please!**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:**


	8. Easter Greetings Part Three!

**Yay, final part of this epic saga! How were your Easters? Mine was awesome :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GONE!**

**BOLD **is when people **like **things

_Italics _are when people are _no longer online_, or _commenting on something_

Regular font is someone's status update

Writing on someone's Wall:

Sam Temple: Quinn Gaither: Dude, you're my brah.

That was Sam writing on Quinn's Wall.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: (SPECIAL) Easter Greetings Part Three!

The Darkness loves plotting evil things, mwha, mwhahaha!

_Drake Merwin likes this_

_Caine Soren: You're such a suckup._

_Drake Merwin: Well, you're such a... A... A turd!_

_Caine Soren: Shut up before I throw you into a wall, Ting Ting boy._

Drake Merwin HATES LIFE!

Diana Ladris: Sam Temple: Thanks for the make-out :)

Sam Temple: Diana Ladris: Thanks for the chocolate ;) So, are we FAYZbook official?

Diana Ladris: Sam Temple: Huh?

Sam Temple: Diana Ladris: Are we going out?

Diana Ladris: Sam Temple: Heck no. I loves me some bad boy!

Caine Soren BOOYEAH! In your FACE, Temple!!!

_Sam Temple: Dislike, dislike, DISLIKE!_

_Astrid Ellison: I dislike you!_

_Sam Temple: -makes pouty face-_

_Astrid Ellison: Fine, I like you again._

_Sam Temple: Yay! Now come on ovah herez for some Sammy-lovin'!_

_Astrid Ellison: Fine. But never, ever say that again._

_Caine Soren: You people need to stop commenting on my status. It's disturbing._

_Diana Ladris: Aw, does Fearless Leader need some Diana-lovin'?_

_Caine Soren: YES!!!_

_Drake Merwin: You all sicken me._

Bug loves his power. I just stole a whole bunch of Easter marshmallows and a signed Ting Tings CD from some unsuspecting loser!

_Drake Merwin: I. Am going. To kill you._

Drake Merwin is off to swat some Bugs.

Bug TELL MY MOTHER I LOVE HER!

_Caine Soren: I shall do no such thing._

The Darkness: Caine Soren: Come to my cave. Bring Drake and his Ting Tings CD collection. I have need of you.

Caine Soren: The Darkness: That's legit. We'll be right there.

The Darkness: Caine Soren: TTYL!

Mary Terrafino is spending her Easter with a bunch of snot-nosed kids. Whee.

_John Terrafino: And me!_

_Mary Terrafino: And you. Whee._

Captain Orc Merriman haytes eestr. Tu mutch pasteeuls.

_Astrid Ellison: Your words confuse me..._

_Captain Orc Merriman: Huh?_

_Astrid: What. Did. You. Just. Say?_

_Captain Orc Merriman: I haytes eestur bekuz of aul the pasteeul cullers._

_Astrid Ellison: Oh, pastels. You truly are an imbecile, aren't you?_

_Captain Orc Merriman: Huh?_

_Astrid Ellison: ...nevermind._

Howard Bassem loves Easter because of all of the pastel colors!

_Astrid Ellison: ...._

_Howard Bassem: What?!_

_Astrid Ellison: Oh, nothing._

Caine Soren hehehehehehe!

_Drake Merwin and The Darkness like this_

_Sam Temple: I'm scared._

_Quinn Gaither: Same._

_Edilio Escobar: Same-same. And I got a burned burrito in my Easter basket! :)_

Lana Arwen Lazar had to heal like no one today! An Easter miracle! :)

_Random Kid #1: I have a bloody nose..._

_Random Kid #2: I have a sprained ankle..._

_Random Kid #3: I'm dying..._

_Lana Arwen Lazar: CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN MY HAPPY PLACE? LEAVE ME ALONE UNLESS YOU'RE DYING!_

_Random Kid #3: But..._

_Lana Arwen Lazar: OUT!_

_

* * *

_

**Guess what. It's not over. There will be ONE MORE installment of the Easter special tomorrow! So make sure you...**

**Review, please!**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:**


	9. Easter Greetings Part Four!

**Sorry to all of you! I didn't update yesterday, but here I am today! And if you want, check out my new story "The Masks We Wear"! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GONE!**

**BOLD **is when people **like **things

_Italics _are when people are _no longer online_, or _commenting on something_

Regular font is someone's status update

Writing on someone's Wall:

Sam Temple: Quinn Gaither: Dude, you're my brah.

That was Sam writing on Quinn's Wall.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: (SPECIAL) Easter Greetings Part Four!

Sam Temple: Caine Soren: I can't believe you guys thought that would work.

_Caine Soren: Hey now, that's just not fair. Don't bash on the awesomeness of our evil plans!_

_Drake Merwin: DISLIKE, DISLIKE!_

_Sam Temple: Maybe you guys are just idiots!_

_Caine Soren: You're one to talk, Samantha._

_Sam Temple: I think I've told you a million times, that's NOT my name!_

_Caine Soren: You just had to go and say that, didn't you..._

_Drake Merwin: THEY CALL ME QUIET GIRL, BUT I'M A RIOT..._

_Caine Soren: Ugh. See what you did, Temple?!_

The Darkness WHY DIDN'T THE PLAN WORK?!

**Sam Temple, Astrid Ellison, Edilio Escobar and Quinn Gaither became fans of "The Plan Not Working"**

Diana Ladris wants to know what on earth "The Plan" was, anyway!

_Sam Temple: Okay, so it was like this. The Darkness has apparently been hoarding Easter candy in his... Her... It's cave for like years. So he.... She... It gets Drake and your BOYFRIEND--_

_Caine Soren: That's right, and don'tchoo forget it!_

_Sam Temple: --to help him... Her... It form a huge, hollow chocolate BUNNY. Drake and Caine get into the bunny--_

_Drake Merwin: It smelled so good! I mean... It smelled SUCKISH. And I'm a MANLY MAN!_

_Sam Temple: --and ride it into Perdido Beach, all of the while playing the Ting Tings. They thought they were going to pull a big "Wooden Horse" maneuver and "besiege" Perdido Beach, but guess what._

_Diana Ladris: What._

_Sam Temple: All the Perdido Beach kids ate it. _

_Diana Ladris: ..._

_Sam Temple: And Caine and Drake were so humiliated they left._

_Caine Soren: DISLIKE!_

Drake Merwin changed his name to "Drake Manlius Merwin"

Astrid Ellison thinks that this has been the weirdest Easter ever...

Edilio Escobar is full of chocolate!

_Sam Temple, Astrid Ellison, Dahra Baidoo, Lana Arwen Lazar and Quinn Gaither like this_

Caine Soren is voting for a dislike button.

**Over 300 Perdido Beach kids became a fan of "When Your Enemy Gives You Free Chocolate"**

**Drake Manlius Merwin became a fan of the Ting Tings.**

_Caine Soren: So you DO admit that you like them._

_Drake Manlius Merwin: Yup. With a name like mine, who could argue my manliosity?_

_

* * *

_

**Aw, the end of the epic saga. :( But don't worry, there will be more of FAYZbook when I get my copy of GONE back! :) And maybe Drake'll learn that "Manliosity" isn't a real word... But Manlius is a real name! And don't worry, none of the stuff in this special will carry on over into the real story, like Drake won't be totally OOC in the next update ;) As always...**

**Review, please!**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:**


End file.
